You Know My Heart
by KrazyKeke
Summary: "When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for. When someone walks into your heart through an open door. When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold. Don't let go." Bella never had a reason to believe that Edward was a threat to her. How could he be? After all, her husband is the Boogeyman of the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, I'm a big fan of the Original family, sans Esther and Mikael, yes that includes Finn, he wasn't given enough screen time to have a decent opinion formed which pisses me off, to be honest, almost as bad as Kol dying

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Takes place in _Eclipse _and season 3 episode 13 of _the Vampire Diaries_, when Edward asks Bella to marry him, she refuses...because she is already married. Fleeing Forks, Washington to Mystic Falls, Virginia with a psychotic Cold One and her newborn army as well as her delusional ex always figuratively one step behind her, she seeks out her brother-in-law, Elijah, for support and sanctuary. Unfortunately she finds the entire family undaggered and walking the Earth once more.

Can Bella forgive Klaus for chasing her away out of fear of his father's retribution so many centuries ago? Can Klaus forgive Bella for never at least attempting to come back? Is their marriage still salvageable, does love still exist between them? And just what will the Mikaelson family do with the threat of Victoria and her army, Edward and the Volturi? But the biggest question on all their minds is: now that the little Swan has returned, can their broken family be mended?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"-But I'm from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I met you...back then, I would have...courted you. I would have taken chaperoned strolls, hehe. Ice tea on the porch." Edward was beginning to smile, that crooked smile of his and Bella smiled back, eyes on his eternally beautiful face.

Things got a little bit confusing when he got off the bed but she didn't voice her confusion, instead continuing to look up at him. "I may have stolen a kiss or two." As it was, Edward's monologue wasn't over it seemed. "But...only after asking your father's permission." He swallowed. "I would've got down on one knee..." as if to demonstrate what he meant, Edward indeed got down on one knee. And Bella's heart began to beat a little faster. "And I would have presented you with a ring." His eyes were on her face, those golden orbs holding her captive and she felt like she couldn't breathe when he took her hand in his, placing a velvet black case in her hand, opening it to reveal a large and ostentatious diamond ring.

"This was my mother's." Bella exhaled shakily, eying Edward carefully now. Edward's intent gaze trapped hers. "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every moment forever." Her heart lurched painfully. "Would you do the _extraordinary_ honor of marrying me?"

Moments stretched by of painful silence, tears gathered in Bella's eyes and she shook her head. "...No." His granite hard body stilled and he stopped breathing, for all intents and purposes, looking exactly like a marble statue. "No?" he repeated. "No. Edward, I can't marry you." Bella forced her fingers to let go of the wedding ring, to slip her hand free of his as she stood up and walked around his freakishly still body.

He zipped in front of her. "Is it because of Jacob? Bella, he's a child. He'll get over it." Bella shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Not because of Jacob. Never...In another life, I'd have been honored to be your wife." His cold hands cupped her cheeks and he made her look at him, attempting to dazzle her into submission no doubt. "Then why can't you? Bella, please. Be my wife."

More tears fell. "Don't make me say it. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I can't. I won't." Shaking her head, not totally surprised that Edward wouldn't move. "Jasper." Although she couldn't have raised her voice above a whisper, a moment later, there was a polite and crisp knock, Edward looked betrayed. Another knock, firmer and more like a warning, and Edward was opening the bedroom door, Bella used her hair as a shroud to cover her flaming face as she hustled down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping and taking an embarrassing fall.

"The future changed again." Alice sounded unbearably sad. "You're no longer taking the easy path." Tears swam in Bella's vision, blinding her but she threw her arms around the pixie vamp...no, Cold One. "I'm sorry we couldn't be sisters and I didn't like shopping. I really tried." For a moment, Bella feared she wouldn't hug back, that she'd pull away, but Alice hugged her back tentatively. "Oh, Bella. You'll _always_ be my sister." her voice lowered to the point where Bella almost didn't hear the last part of what she said. "Jazz and I will come at the end, to clean up the mess. Good luck. You're doing the right thing."

Her shoulders relaxed at the whispered confirmation. "Never bet against Alice." Bella's laugh was a watery warble more like it and luckily the pixie didn't call her out on it as she let go of her. "Take my car. You're going to need it." Keys were pressed in Bella's hand and she started walking towards the door, not looking back as the sound of boulders colliding reached her ears, Edward's enraged snarls, Emmett's booming laugh, Jasper's drawl.

If she'd looked back, she'd have faltered. Changed her mind. Agreed. But she couldn't. Instead, Bella used the key to unlock the bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and started the ignition, taking only a split second to admire it's smooth rumble as it started and she pealed out of the Cullen's driveway.

Once she neared her house, she slowed down to a more acceptable speed limit. Getting out the car, she stumbled only once on a loose rock, cursing underneath her breath, before she jogged up the stairs. "Charlie!" she called into the house, using her key to open the door. "Char..." Immediately, the scent of blood filled her nostrils and instead of her usual feigned reaction of repugnance, the whites of Bella's eyes turned blood red, dark veins appeared underneath her eyes, and her canine teeth extended into razor-sharp fangs. Fighting her reaction, she stripped of her jacket and covered her nose to attempt to block the smell, it didn't do much, but she managed to get under control before she entered the living room.

"_CHARLES_." The jacket fell from nerveless fingers and Bella took a step forward. Spread out like a macabre version of Jesus nailed to the cross was her descendant, or rather her sister's great great grandchild and she'd taken care of him as best she could when the woman passed away, and he in turn awkwardly took care of her, playing the role of father or whatever relation that she needed whenever she returned to Forks, Washington over the years. "Oh my God. Charles, darling, can you hear me?" With trembling hands, she touched the sole of his shoe, afraid to do anything else in case she accidentally hurt him, well, more than he already was.

"G...ram...call...Bill..y...hos..." It was a miracle that he could even talk with how his entire face was swollen almost beyond recognition. Fumbling with her cellphone, tears burning her throat and pouring down her face unchecked, Bella dialed the number for Billy Black, once he answered in a cool tone, that all became irrelevant at the sound of her crying as she shakily explained the situation, once that was done, she called the hospital.

Now that her senses were opened up til the max, she could smell the sickly sweet scent of Cold One all over the place. There was not just Victoria here. But a male. All too easily, she could see the events play out, Victoria knocking on the door, Charlie, probably just returning home from work, had answered thinking it was one of Bella's "friends", but had gotten the surprise of his life to see a beautiful redhead and some unknown male too, he must have immediately realized something was off and tried to shut the door, but Victoria shoved it open and entered, before thoroughly knocking him around, showing extreme self-control for a Cold One by not draining him immediately when his blood spilled.

It was a statement, a warning, a promise and a threat.

This was bold as Hell and in her prime, Bella would've went to challenge the aggressor and end their life at once, Cold One or not. But she had Charlie to think about now, he'd taken the brunt of the psychotic female's anger because Bella had not been around to hold her off, she'd failed to protect the human under her protection. Over the years, she'd grown complacent, weak. Lived away from traditional vampires and fed off blood bags instead of the vein; a tame vampire if there ever was such a thing.

In a daze, lost in her own head, she watched as the police put yellow tape around the premises and the paramedics take Charlie out of the house on a stretcher, once they got him down off the wall at least. "Bella, don't worry. We'll get the red-haired leech, she slipped through the holes in our patrols but we'll tighten it up." Sam tried to apologize, there was a slump in his shoulders, a hollow sadness in his eyes at the senseless carnage. Bella raised a hand for silence and dutifully, he stopped talking. "This isn't your burden, your responsibility or your guilt. It's mine. The pack consists of kids. Even you, Sam." At his flinch, she smiled, but it was bitter. "Please look after Charlie. Make sure he eats real food, not just at the local diner."

"Isabella, where are you going?" Billy asked shrewdly, watching her speculatively as she began to walk away, opening the door of the Porsche. "Anger like that leaves only dead bodies in it's wake. Victoria will follow me...she'll follow me home." she shrugged and chuckled, though it was empty. "No one knows the home turf better than me." With one last wave, she got in the car and sped off.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Sam asked the Elder though he already knew the answer. "No...she won't."

* * *

><p>And so that's a wrap. Next chapter will be Bella and the Original family meeting, or reuniting, whatever you want to call it. To clear some things up, yes Bella is an Original vampire, yes, she did change a couple people and no they're not OC's. I'm new to the Vampire Diaries fandom but I love the Originals the most, even Finn. I'm really excited about this, so please, if you'd be so kind, drop a review.<p>

Things only get more interesting as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, personally enjoyed watching Elijah smack Trevor's head off, especially after "accepting" his apology, oh God, he has a temper and its so yummy XP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Bella was having one of her disturbingly vivid dreams again. The dreams were a left over ability from her time as a human, not unlike Alice, she almost was considered a mystic or something of that ilk, innate perceptibility allowed her to pierce together clues that beings around her unintentionally left without consequence, sometimes it was an...imprint of a premonition, like a forewarning from the Other Side. It was how she realized the Cullen's were Cold Ones. How she realized that Billy's wife was going to die in a car crash and Billy, himself, would lose the use of his legs.

The spirits did not like vampires because they upset the balance, and Original vampires were liked even less.

Luckily for her, the Swan line were not servant to those kinds of forces.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_[chanting in Latin]_

_Abby Bennett_

"_I thought we agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home."_

"_We're here to negotiate a deal, not kiss his ass for seven courses."_

_There was a rich brown-red, mahogany coffin in a cavern, lighted candles around it, two women, witches, clasping hands stood over it._

Sucking in a breath, her eyes opened, just in time to roll out of the way as a young man, probably about eighteen, 6'3", dark blonde hair, muscular, handsome with malicious, vivid red eyes; thrust a hand down where her head was originally. His stone fist went right through the feather pillow and sank into the bed-frame.

Not that it'd deter him for long. He was a newborn. Uncontrollable, volatile and easily distracted, or so he would be normally. Victoria had chosen well with this one, Bella had to admit as she escaped in the bathroom, slamming it shut and yanked down the metal pole that held up the curtains in the bathroom, breaking it in half easily, creating makeshift metal nunchucks as the boy barreled through the door and smashed it to smithereens as if the wooden frame were matchsticks.

"That's not going to hurt me."

Arrogant. The boy was definitely arrogant, but then again, most Cold Ones were, thinking they were invincible without realizing they were a drop in the vast ocean that was the supernatural world. "It might not." Bella agreed and swung faster than he anticipated, hitting him harder than a human should, making him blink as the metal bent, curved in the shape of his head, as he stared at her incredulously, as if to ask if she was stupid and in the span of that little blink, that very human action, she moved faster still and tore his head from his shoulders, followed by his arms and legs.

Before she could find her lighter and set him on fire, there was a knock at the door. Probably the manager, coming to complain about the noise disturbance. Straightening her hair, smoothing her shirt, Bella stepped over the twitching granite limbs, closing the bathroom door gently. Walking over to the door, she sucked in a breath, before turning the knob and flashing a smile at the disgruntled older gentleman.

"Hi! Is there something I can do for you?" It seemed like her courteous attitude irritated him. "Yeah, you can keep it down. Now the missus and I run an upstanding establishment and—what happened to the bed!?" Spittle flew from his lips and Bella jerked a little, frowning as she avoided the spray. Swallowing reflexively she opened her mouth to lie, but got a good whiff of his aroma, her ears picked up the steady beat of his heart and already, she could feel her face threatening to change.

And she was lost. "You're being very rude. I don't like it and I want you to stop." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she startled him and made him look at her furiously, her pupil dilated and contracted, expanded briefly, as she compulsed him. "Don't scream, don't move." Her voice was a soft whisper and she leaned in, upwards, letting go of her iron tight control, her face shifted, her fangs came out and she fed for the first time in a long while, hands tightening on his shoulders anyway, as if he could run, and involuntarily, she moaned as she got the first taste of blood on her tongue.

Once she was finished feeding, she left him standing there, shutting the door. Leaving him behind with a disassembled newborn that, after he pulled himself together, would likely be hungry. Briefly, Bella felt a pang of guilt but brushed it away. Everyone had to die anyway and it wouldn't be her...not today.

The closer she got to Mystic Falls, the more her humanity seeped away. Subconsciously, she realized that she was most likely going to be walking into a shit storm, her dreams were very rarely wrong and the danger would come from whoever or whatever was in that coffin. The question that plagued her now though: was she too late to prevent the coffin from being opened?

Something told her she was.

Making a split decision to temporarily stay in a hotel, she made some calls. The old Swan house was probably still standing, and if Charlie did things correctly, in her name already so that she could enter unhindered. Maybe she could play the role of a tragic orphan coming into an inheritance, hesitant to go inside and the realtor, hopefully compassionate (or stupid/greedy/courteous) would invite her in to take a look. Plan after plan was discarded and she realized that she was delaying the inevitable after she called Billy to check on Charlie, awkwardly making conversation for a few minutes before she said her goodbyes.

First, she called Trevor. His number wasn't in service any longer. Finding that suspicious, she called Rose and the same thing happened. Then she called Elijah, he usually kept the same number, so he should answer, she rationalized. It was ringing, ringing ringing, for a long time before it went to voice-mail and she declined to leave behind a message, feeling foolish, but insisted to herself that this conversation was better face-to-face. Twisting her wedding ring with the lapis lazuli gemstone on her left hand anxiously, Bella ran her hand through her hair agitatedly and tried not to feel like liar and a hypocrite.

It wasn't really working out that well.

Deciding to do a little shopping and get some essentials while reacquainting herself with the town that was her home so long ago, Bella put aside any plans. It was later in the day, about five or so, when Elijah called her back, a little cautious about the dialer who called him and when she revealed that it was her, his voice became slightly warmer but still inquisitive, she neatly avoided answering why she chose to call him now after centuries of stilted silence on her part, insisting instead that she needed to meet him, talk in person, and while it was clear he was cautious of her intentions, he did tell her the address of the Mikaelson family mansion and invited her to join him for dinner with the Salvatore brothers.

There was something in his tone and how he phrased it that made it seem like more was going on, but Bella agreed to those terms and shrugged it off. There were more important things to worry about after all and she needed to be up to par if she wanted to gain his assistance with Victoria's army. And if that wasn't enough to deal with, the Volturi would still be up her behind about making the transition into a Cold One. Like Hell she was doing that any time soon. Dressing, primping, styling her hair, and getting ready at a human pace, Bella rehearsed out loud and in her head what she was going to say, what he was going to say in return and figured out counter-arguments if he decided to turn her down. Once she was finished, she stood in the full length mirror, turning this way and that, observing herself and looking for flaws or something out of place, there was nothing.

For once in a long time, she could say with utmost confidence that she was beautiful.

Walking around the room in her heels, she was pleased to realize that there'd be no tripping in the near future and with that phobia resolved, Bella popped a breath mint in her mouth and walked out of the hotel room, almost immediately getting a once-over by a passing busboy, her instinctive reaction was to blush and duck her head but she valiantly avoided doing that, although her cheeks were flaming she realized the moment she stepped outside into the cool night air and the valet handed her the keys to her Porsche.

Remembering Elijah's instructions, Bella cruised all the way to the mansion and had second thoughts about her decision, once again wavering as she walked up the stairs. Could she take on a newborn Cold One? Yes. More than one? Most likely but she'd end up dead too, undoubtedly. Victoria wanted to decimate her utterly and with how she was turning people left right and center in Seattle, there was bound to be more than a small group to take on. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and two men walked out. One had dark hair, bright blue eyes and a handsome face, an air of the "bad boy" surrounding him, while the other seemed younger, with a similar hairstyle to Edward almost, dark eyes and classically handsome, both started at the sight of her and she smiled briefly before edging around them, shutting the door in their faces while they were gaping at her, no doubt wondering who she was and what she was doing there.

Blood was being spilled and her body tensed, tightened. It was _Klaus_' blood, but there was something different about it, spicier maybe?

'He's here...Klaus is here.' And why wouldn't he be? Bella wanted to smack Elijah, maybe throttle him a little. He knew that she wouldn't show up if that man was around and what other reason was there for him to welcome her so openly other than to taunt his little brother with her presence. Chuckling bitterly at her stupidity, she followed the smell...

And got the shock of her life.

"Kol? _Finn_?" Her voice was quiet, tremulous almost, as she took in the sight of the youngest male Mikaelson and the eldest. Moving quickly, she tried to envelope them both in a hug but of course, her clumsiness kicked in at that moment and she tripped. Boyish laughter reached her ears and she found that Kol had caught her before she could do a face plant.

"I know my stunning looks are breathtaking but no need to trip and fall over yourself in excitement, darling." Kol teased. Bella smacked him on the arm. "Shut up! I thought you were dead, idiot." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyelashes and a lump formed in her throat. "You were supposed to be dead. I mourned you." Hitting him harder on the arm, she pulled away from him, not noticing Kol's pained expression.

Finn put down his goblet of wine and hugged her himself. He was the only one who was the least modern in clothing and hairstyle, but he looked like and smelled like home so she didn't mind and clung to him a little. Another person joined in on the hug and when she smelled Rebekah's perfume, the tears came down harder and they just wouldn't stop. Eventually, Finn pulled away, using his thumbs to wipe away her remaining tears and his hand lingered on her cheek, wordlessly telling her that it was alright, that nothing would happen to her or hurt her again; he didn't need to say it, she spoke 'Finn'.

Feeling more in control of herself and her emotions, especially after Rebekah touched her back, as if to give her strength, Bella met Klaus' gaze head on. "Hello, Niklaus." He looked wrecked, as if he couldn't believe that she was here, that she'd come back. Discreetly, she bit the inside of her cheek. Nope, she wasn't dreaming, this was really happening.

"What is she doing here, who invited her? Was this your doing, brother?" Klaus glared at Elijah, who, up until that moment, had been observing Bella. "It doesn't matter. I want her out. I won't stand for this. She is not family."

And that wounded her already shredded heart and soul. 'Get it together, Bella. Don't you cry again. This man has made you cry enough.' "'She' is standing right here and if you've got a problem with me being here, you will address it to me." Taking a few steps forward, she got right in his personal space, glaring up at him. "I've been wanting to say this for centuries-"

He cut her off and ignited her temper all in the same breath. "No one wants to listen to what you've got to say, love. Turn your tiny little arse around and get out." Unable to stop herself, Bella reached up and smacked him, hard.

"**Don't**! _Don't call me 'love'_. You don't have the right and don't cut me off. I'm sick of the men in my life cutting me off and not letting me finish what I have to say." It was as if a dam had burst inside of her, all the anger, sadness and even a little hate, came pouring out of her as Klaus held his reddening cheek with one hand, glaring daggers at her. "Our entire marriage, never once have you treated me like an equal. It didn't matter if you didn't love me. If I came second to Tatia. All I wanted was respect and to be treated like a person, given honesty since I can't have your heart. But I guess I was asking too much of you. So much secrecy and lies killed our relationship before it even began, I realized that a long time ago and I forgave you for that." Exhaling sharply through her nose, Bella forced herself to calm down.

"And if you really didn't consider me as family, you should have signed the divorce papers. I've been sending them for years. Set me free. I'm ready to be free. I've been ready."

Should she have embarrassed him in front of his siblings and aired their dirty laundry to the world? No. But as she'd said, she had been wanting to say all that for years. Klaus looked like he wanted to murder her, and it must've been a trick of the light, but there was a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

Before she could contemplate further, he suddenly glanced behind her and she did too. There in the doorway, was her mother-in-law, Esther. Everyone was shocked silent and the bad feeling she had from her dreams increased ten-fold in her stomach.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I kind of twisted the events here, skipped the part where Klaus' siblings were stabbing him and Elijah gave him the ultimatum that they were leaving, Bella's entrance was like 10 minutes before Esther showed up, to clear up confusion. I couldn't write that out because I was crying a little in that scene. Anyways! Yeah, Bella went a little crazy towards the end on Klaus. More information will be given in flashbacks about what she was talking about, but the gist is, he's the reason she was a doormat with Edward. And before people ask, no Kol does not secretly love Bella.<p>

Next chapter, the two people Bella turned show up, I think you all have an idea of who one of them could be judging by the pairings. I've also got plans for Riley, hehe.

As always, if you liked this, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, I admire Rebekah though, she goes through a lot of things throughout her life and all she wants is to be loved and she's not getting the love that she deserves, so it hurts me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Bella's head felt like it was about to burst. Esther claimed to have forgiven Klaus and wanted to be a family unit once more. While she fully believed that mothers could show unconditional love and forgiveness to their children, the members of the Mikaelson family were known to have a serious anger issue and to hold grudges; she wanted to believe that her mother-in-law's intentions with her revival to the land of the living were pure as she said but there was this niggling doubt at the back of her mind that refused to be ignored.

Although Klaus had made it his mission while they were together to trample all over her emotions and self-worth as a woman, Bella had not gotten far in this life by being stupid and she could count on her hand how many people, human or supernatural, that she unquestionably trusted, one of them was lying in a hospital bed with around the clock medical attention, the Quileute tribe and the wolf shape-shifters were out, all that remained were her two companions she'd turned in a moment of loneliness during the late 1500s and 1700s respectively. After she'd taught the duo to survive in the supernatural world without suspicion, Bella had left them to be on their own devices, offering counsel only when they needed her, were in danger or asked for her personal opinion, it was only in this generation that they had been reunited in Forks, Washington and she'd been reasonably pleased to see that they'd played their parts perfectly, acting as if they did not know her.

Now she needed them and while she felt slight guilt, she sent two texts as soon as she was out of the room, pretending she hadn't noticed Esther attempting to get her attention, that was really rude and out of character for her since, when she was human, the woman had been a surrogate mother figure to her, with her own mother having died giving birth to her and her father was unable to look at her without flying into a rage and beating her.

Just as she'd been about to get in her car and return to her hotel room, maybe sleep for half the day, Rebekah flashed in front of her. "Elijah choked me." Her voice was incredulous and angry but there was an undercurrent of hurt...and fear. "He did _what_?" Bella was appalled. Maybe she'd been away from the Mikaelson's too long, but the blonde was someone Elijah had always adored and to hear what he'd done...

Rebekah's face twisted in a grimace. "He choked me, Bella. He didn't really do it to hurt me, but to prove a point to that _doppelganger wench_." There was definitely spite towards this mystery girl and Bella was intrigued. "I can't believe he actually did that...No, never mind. I can. Nik and he are just alike in many ways." Seeing Bella's expression become uncomfortable, the blonde sighed. "You know, we can't have girl time if I have to dodge around bringing up my brother in conversation. I want to understand you again, you seem changed. I want to reconnect."

Nodding slightly, she shrugged with a small smile. "Get in then. I haven't got a fancy mansion but the room service at my hotel is good, and the staff might be fun to snack on while we catch up." Before she and Klaus had 'separated', compelling and feeding off of servants had been something of a bonding thing she and Rebekah did.

Once the blonde walked around to the passenger's side, opened up her door and slid inside, Bella got in too, contemplating smacking Elijah, accidentally of course, with the car, as she saw him coming up the driveway. The urge passed but she could see him watching them drive away in the rear-view mirror. Once they arrived at the hotel, Bella immediately cleared the way of shopping bags and ordered some cake, ice cream, pie and a bottle of white, red and peach wine respectively, smiling at Rebekah's raised eyebrows.

"What? I can't listen to you talk about your brother in a friendly voice—" the blonde cut her off. "I don't do friendly." Rolling her eyes, Bella took off her shoes, placing them neatly back in their box. "Fine. In a _comradely_ tone, without excessive amounts of comfort food, booze and a hot young man, or woman, to look at." Taking off her pendant next, she returned it to its jewelry box, then she repeated the process with her jacket and earrings, barefoot and much more comfortable in her jeans and white T-shirt, she belly flopped in the middle of the bed, beckoning Rebekah to join her.

"I guess that answers one question, if you were interested in only men these days." Rebekah commented lightly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I've been known to roll in bed with women here and there, and enjoy it." Seeing her expression, Bella sighed, grabbing a pillow and stuffed it underneath her stomach. "Yes, Rebekah. I wasn't a nun while away from your brother. Fortunately for everyone involved, I didn't have the spine to step out on him publicly like he did often in my presence and I'm sure he continued to do long after I was gone."

Rebekah shook her head. "I think that you're working with false or outdated information. Bella, Nik flirted with women and he was charming, certainly, but you might be w—" At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "That can't be room service that fast. ...Can it?" Shrugging, the brunette scooted off the bed and walked up to the door, running her hands through her hair to tousle it a little, before opening the door, before opening it wider and lo, behold, it was indeed room service.

Disaster avoided, Bella managed to move the conversation away from herself and redirect it back on Rebekah, catching up on all the things she missed while away and they did indeed take turns feeding on the room service guy. Apparently the "doppelganger wench" was Elena Gilbert, and before her, Katherine Pierce, or more commonly known as Katerina Petrova. The Sun and Moon curse was one of the many lies created in the effort to free Klaus of his curse that bound his werewolf side. He'd broken his curse with Elena's blood but he still needed her alive in order to make more hybrids. Klaus had killed Esther, not Mikael. He terrorized Elena and the girl's group of friends that fancied themselves as the Scooby gang or something with the way they always had to come rushing to save the day.

It was a lot to process and by the time Rebekah had finished talking, it was almost one in the morning, the booze and sweets pretty much devoured between the two of them. "Just stay here. We can share the bed like when you were younger. I will drive you home later in the morning but I'm really buzzed and while I know a crash won't kill us, I'd hate to wreck the car." Rebekah's nose scrunched up adorably. "I have to sleep in the same clothes? No way. I can manage on my own, Bella. You get some rest." Bella was already unbuttoning her jeans, doing a wiggling motion to get out of them without having to move or lift up. "Ugh, are you _sure_?"

Rebekah only laughed. "See you later, Bella. Don't think I haven't figured out you're hiding something." Entirely too drunk to think deeply or panic, the brunette lifted one hand in acknowledgment, not noticing when the blonde vampire quietly left her hotel room, her jeans were shucked off and then her underwear, and the shirt, not willing to risk getting in the shower, she changed into her recently bought pajamas, slipped back under the covers and went to bed.

Her hope for oblivion was for naught. The talk with Rebekah about Klaus' cruelty only brought her vivid imagination to life, the things he'd done, the lives he'd ended, it was all shown to her. And even more than that came the memories that she'd been suppressing for years, memories that made her glad that Edward could not read her mind...

**{DREAM MEMORY MODE}**

"I've had talks with Father." Bella's oldest sister, Gia, commented with a forced levity to her tone. "You should be so lucky, it seems that you are to be wed to Niklaus, son of Mikael." Hands paused in their stitching and she turned to stare at her kin. "Tatia's Niklaus? The boy—" Gia cut her off, "Man. He is of age now, as are you." Sighing, she reiterated. "_The man_ with his mother's looks, all that golden hair? We are speaking of the same person, are we not, sister? I think Tatia will not like this at all. And to be truthful, I do not think that I like it very much either." Returning to stitching, the subject was closed on her end.

"It matters not what Tatia likes or dislikes. Do not bring shame on the family by being prideful. Father will be furious if you refuse, even more so since Esther likes you and personally arranged the match with her husband's approval." Gia rested her hands on top of Bella's, making the younger woman still. "...You can be free now. He cannot lay another hand on you, sister. Is that not a better outcome?"

Try as she might, Bella could not deny the blossoming feeling of hope in her chest.

**{END DREAM}**

Startled from her dream by the sound of her ring-tone, Bella blearily opened her eyes, disoriented and mouth dry. Groping around blindly, she nearly flipped off the bed, but she managed to snag her phone, arm thrown over her face and pressed the 'TALK' button. "'Ello? Mm, g'morning. Mm-mm. 'm up. 'm up. Come over? Mm-mm. 's fine. Uh-huh." Rubbing a tired hand down her face, she opened her eyes slightly. "Yes, I'll be there soon. I know. I will. Promise. G'bye." Pressing the 'END' button, she prepared to lay her head down for a few more minutes of rest.

Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dropping face first into the pillow, she contemplated doing the actual teenage thing and screaming into it, but nixed that decision and pulled herself out of bed, flashing over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. "_OMG_. What are you still doing in pajamas? It's like almost ten in the morning, Bella. Get with it, girl. Come on! Up, up, up!" Bustling inside, she practically bulldozed over Bella and Angela came in too, smiling apologetically. "Accidentally bought her Red Bull, she's been like that for _hours_." Bella grimaced sympathetically. "It was torture. But enough of that. Things are definitely getting tense back in Forks."

Those words were absolutely ominous, Bella decided as she closed and locked the door. "Tell me everything while I shower. Then I have to leave out, speaking of which, you two could join me while I visit old friends this lovely morning." Jessica went around the room cleaning up, folding up her clothes and gathering trash, making a speculative noise at the sight of her new clothes.

Without further prompting, they went into detail about how Edward had gone on a rampage, destroying a good portion of the Cullen household, Carlisle and Esme were claiming that he was going through a teenage rebellious period. Jasper and Alice had flown the coop, Rosalie and Emmett had "returned" from college, attempting to make him see the proverbial light. Charlie had been denied access to any visitors and they were thinking about moving him to a bigger hospital with superior staffing. Bathed and dressed, Bella confessed everything that had gone down with her and the Cullens, the shifters, etc. Jessica was appropriately outraged on her behalf and even offered to rip "Eddie's" stone nutsack right off "as he didn't need it anyway, he wasn't a man", Angela being more the silent support, squeezing her shoulder in comfort when Bella became choked up on some parts.

While they were curious about her old friends, they kept their queries to themselves as she drove them to the Mikaelson family mansion, Jessica did complain about being under-dressed when a servant allowed them inside and the blonde went quieter still when they entered the parlor, watching as the Mikaelson siblings were being outfitted and catered to.

"And look who showed up. I thought you'd be still at the neck of a toilet, emptying your stomach." Rebekah teased, though it was hard to detect the friendly note underneath her smug voice. "I'm not that much of a lightweight. I admit to nearly hitting my head when your mother called though." The blonde Original laughed lightly when Bella admitted that much.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol insisted as he stared at himself in the full length mirror. "Ah, Kol. You know I can't be compelled." Rebekah inspected her nails and her comment made Elijah and Finn chuckle.

Their moment of levity was interrupted when the door was thrown open and Klaus strode in. "You went after Elena? What is _wrong_ with you?" his face was thunderous and he was on a warpath in Rebekah's direction, smoothly Bella intercepted him.

"I for one think she was quite justified, the girl did have the audacity to put a dagger in her back. Maybe you admire the girl's cheek, seeing as you dagger you siblings at any sign that they might actually be happy and their happiness doesn't include you." And that was a low blow, Bella knew it, could see it in his face. "Here we go." Rebekah sighed.

"Perhaps you'd like a dagger in _your_ heart?" Klaus' voice lowered to a threatening whisper. "Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Kol interceded. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." He turned his head to glare at his sibling. "And who are you, my father?" The dark haired Original raised a mocking eyebrow. That seemed to do the trick and Klaus turned to face Kol completely. "No, Kol. But you're in _my_ house." Kol stood up, getting in his personal space. "Then perhaps we should go outside." It was all in his voice, his stance, that cocky smile, he was rarin' for a fight and the two attempted to stare the other down.

"Enough!" Esther chose that moment to enter. "Niklaus, come." Klaus spared a moment to glance at his mother, then back to Kol before walking around him and following after him as she walked into another room.

"That was...intense." Jessica commented. "Is he always that..." It was clear she was trying not to be rude and Elijah came to her rescue. "Introductions are in order. Isabella, who are your lovely companions?" Bella smiled at the most noble Original. "Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. Angela is my eldest protégé, the last time we spoke, I do believe she was the curator of her own museum...about fifty or sixty years ago. It was quite lovely actually, the décor and atmosphere. Maybe the two of you could visit the place, see if anything's changed together?"

Angela flushed with embarrassment at her not so subtle attempt to get them together and pleasure at the praise. "Bella..." So, she'd been taking in his lean profile, lingering on his hands a little too long. He was a handsome man after all and seemed to take care of himself and he just radiated power.

"I think that anyone could appreciate Jessica's work as Elizabeth Bathory, a creative soul. I empathized with the brutality. Beyond that, she was a nurse and owned her own bar/club, unfortunately a jealous ex decided it'd be wise to burn it down and she decided to beat him with his own legs after tearing them off."

Kol was giving Jessica an almost admiring gaze before taking her hand and kissing the knuckles gently. "I wasn't so keen on this life in the beginning is all, it was radically different than what I grew up surrounded by. Lots of anger issues I was working through." Jessica seemed flustered and carefully retracted her hand from his grip. "I have much better control of my temper." she added with a quirky little smile.

"I just got the most _brilliant_ idea. Elijah can be Angela's date to the ball and Kol can be Jessica's." It took a little manhandling but she forced the two girls into the company of the Original men in question. "And I was hoping I could steal a dance with my favorite Mikaelson of you lot besides Beks." Tentatively, she stretched her hand out and Finn, never one to deny her, took hold of her hand, spinning her around as if she wore a dress at that exact moment, making her laugh gently, happily.

"Dancing with another man while your husband has agreed to accompany you wouldn't be right, Isabella darling." Esther admonished. "Did you make him swallow nails or threaten him to be nice to me for the evening? Niklaus loathes my presence and to force us into close quarters is beyond cruel." Bella tried to keep her voice neutral but it rose in higher pitch towards the end.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Let's not be dramatic, I know you're fond of making a scene but I'm not in the mood for all my siblings to come rushing to your aid like a damsel in distress." Klaus' voice was perfectly calm, a little on the condescending side though and it rankled her pride. "_I_ make a scene?" Bella demanded incredulously, attempting to take a step forward but Finn's hand on the back of her neck calmed her down and halted her advance at the same time.

"Both of you, **enough**." Esther commanded tightly. "Bella, I know the situation is not ideal and my son has done irreparable damage to your heart, but I know you, little swan. I know what's in your heart of hearts even when you pretend that you don't." Bella looked away from her imploring gaze, feeling shamed and stripped bare as always. "Don't run away again because you're scared and its easy." Gently, one hand touched Bella's cheek. "Believe in yourself. You're home, where you belong."

Exhaling shakily, Bella shook her head and offered a shaky smile. "As always, you know my weak points." She nodded. "I'll attend the ball with Niklaus."

Although she couldn't believe that she was going along with this crazy scheme, Bella thought it was the best decision that she go, get out of her hotel room for a little while. It helped that Esther was actually more amiable to the idea of Angela and Jessica being there for the ball, she even chuckled over her matchmaking attempt and told her that if such things were to be, it'd fall into place with Bella nudging them along.

Angela and Jessica were less than amused but after a few hours of ball gown shopping, their bad attitudes lifted, especially when they figured out that it wasn't on their dime. Before they even realized it, night time had arrived and it was time for the ball to start, they arrived fashionably late, dressed to the nines, just in time for the waltz. Bella reminded herself to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt, especially when she noticed him with a blonde young woman, he gave her the mystery girl the first dance, and she settled for Finn, managing a convincing smile when the eldest Mikaelson looked at her with worry behind that indifferent mask, then she moved on to Elijah, he traded off Angela for her, then Kol and even one with the same blue eyed man she met the other day.

There was no dance with Klaus.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, threatening to choke her, Bella grabbed herself a drink from the nearby waiter and went outside on the balcony. Just sipping on that drink and pretending that the world didn't exist.

The sickly sweet scent of Cold One was nearly missed as the wind chose that moment to pick up and she spun around, "Edward." Her voice was soft. "What are you doing here?" The eternal teenager turned his head and met her gaze head on, her hand grasped the rail as she noted his blood red eyes. "Oh God..."

"I've missed you, Bella, my love. And you've missed me. Come on. It's time to go home." He held out one hand, beckoning her to take it. "...No." Bella stated firmly. "No?" Edward echoed her and it reminded her of the rejection of his proposal. "I said 'No', Edward and if I were you—" He moved quickly, reaching out to wrap his hands around her throat or shove her off the balcony, she wasn't sure which, when a blur stopped him in his tracks, throwing him against the stone wall.

"When a lady says 'No', take a hint, she means 'No'." It was the blue eyed man again. Edward tried to take a snap for his throat and got tossed over the balcony for his trouble, the man following after him. There was a screeching sound, like metal being scratched or torn, and Edward's hoarse yell, that drew the attention of the entire Mikaelson family, the man's brother she assumed and the doppelganger.

"I'll be back for you, Bella! I love you." And Edward, missing one arm, blurred away. But that declaration had her...no, the Mikaelson's looking at her.

This conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. This chapter was significantly longer than my other two. I wanted to add more bonding time with Rebekah and Bella, since I didn't get to do that last chapter. Klaus stood Bella up to try and woo Caroline, yes that did happen. It's not that he doesn't feel anything for her, it's more along the line that he's hurt that she left him and she's hurt because she thinks that he cheated on her, they're both wrong and Rebekah will play a vital role in making them both realize they're being stubborn idiots.<p>

Edward showed up this chapter. Was he trying to actually go through with a Shakespearean suicide act, that will not be clear for several more chapters at least. But yeah, the Mikaelson's are going to be curious about how the hell she knows a Cold One, considering that usually traditional vampires despise and kill them on sight. Kol and Rebekah did plot to kill Matt, that much is true canonically, but they didn't get to go through with it. Not with the whole Edward fiasco. Esther has not cast the spell to bind them, Bella didn't drink the wine, but Angela and Jessica did, as did the rest of the Mikaelson's. Damon did rescue Bella, it's not because he likes her but because he was just pissed and Edward was a convenient target.

Next chapter, Bella comes clean about everything. Klaus and Bella actually talk...without spewing insult at the other.

As always, if you liked this chapter, please drop a review. I'd like to make a note that on my profile page is the links to what outfits Bella, Jessica and Angela are wearing, so you have a clear idea.


End file.
